The Story of Kristanna
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Next Book: The Story of Flynnunzel Third Book: The Story of Jelsa Fourth Book: The Story of Merricup


Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Kristie asked her brother. But, the difference was that none of them had powers. "Sure! Only if cousins Alaska and North were here!" Andrew replied. Kristie sighed. "If only." she said.

"Whee!" said Kristie when her father pushed her on her little sled. Anna smiled at her child and then Kristoff. "I think she's going to turn out like you someday." Anna told her husband, "She loves that sled." Kristoff smiled. "We don't know yet, baby." Kristoff said. Anna's face lit up and blushed happily. "Yeah, you're right." she said, "We'll have to see until that day. "Sven, Sven!" little Kristie called to Kristoff's reindeer. Like Elsa and Anna, she was younger and Andrew was older. Sven ran over to the little girl, sitting down in the snow so that Kristie could pet him. "Cold reindeer!" she said, "Brrrr." "At least it's finally natural winter for once." said Anna, "I haven't ever experienced it quite like this before." Kristoff nodded with a smile. "I can have a natural ice business again." "When it gets cold enough." Anna said, "I think it's going to frozen next week, and I'm sure this ice will be normal and not from my sister. She knows how to control her powers. I mean, the seasons now are just on their regular schedule." Her husband nodded in agreement. "Kristie! Look what we can do!" Andrew called to Kristie. Kristie ran to her brother's side. "Snowman! Snowman! Like Olaf!" said Kristie. He smiled, thinking about it melting in the spring. "Yeah, like Olaf." he replied. "In Summer!" Kristie started to sing. Anna and Kristoff chuckled. Those two was so cute. "I'll go get you two some carrots." said Anna, entering their snow-covered house. "Anna, those are for Sven! Don't use all of them!" Kristoff called. "Silly, Kristoff!" Anna said, chuckling, "I know. All you need is one for a snowman!" She grabbed a carrot from the refrigerator and brought it out to the kids. Sven chased after it but Anna kept him back. "Silly, Sven!" she said, "This is for the kids' snowman! There's still oodles of carrots in there for you! Don't worry!" Anna bent down next to the two children, handing them a carrot. "Good luck, guys! Maybe you'd be lucky enough that he comes alive!" Anna said before going off. "Mommy!" said Kristie, "Please stay with us!" Anna smiled. "Sure!" she exclaimed, "I love to build snowmen. I've never actually built one without magical snow so this is a first for your mother!" "Daddy, do you want to come too?" Kristie called to Kristoff. "Oh, it's fine." said Kristoff, "You guys do your thing and I'll do mine." Kristie replied, "OK." and turned around. Andrew made the bottom of the snowman and Kristie made the body of the snowman. Now for the head. That's what Anna had helped with. The three stood back and looked at their snowman so far and smiled brightly. The snowman was excellent so far! Anna had no idea that she could build one with actual snow. She was also amazed with the skills that her kids must've inherited from her. "What song did you sing to Aunt Elsa when you guys were little?" asked Kristie. "Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? Go away, Anna. OK, bye." Andrew sang, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes across the halls? I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Joan. It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by. (tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock) Elsa, please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." "Good job, Andrew!" Anna said. "Thanks, Mom." Andrew replied. "How could you remember all that?" Kristie asked. "Smart." Andrew said, pointing to his strawberry blonde head, "And awesome." Kristie laughed, grabbing some rocks. She put them for the eyes and buttons. Then, Andrew took the carrot and placed it on the snowman's nose. "When will he come alive, Mommy?" Kristie asked Anna. "I don't know. Maybe it will someday. Just wait for the surprise." Anna said. "But, we're not Aunt Elsa or Alaska or North. We couldn't possibly..." said Andrew. "Andrew, just let your sister be happy. She's too little to understand. Keep in mind, she's only 5." Anna told her son. Andrew sighed. "Yes, Mom."

Chapter 2: Ice Masteress and Deliverer

"Mommy, Daddy! The School of Arendelle asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up! I don't know how to answer that!" Kristie said when she came home from school that day. "Just tell 'em that you want to be exactly like your dad." said Kristoff, "An ice master and deliverer." Kristie thought about it. "That's your job, Daddy!" said Kristie. "Exactly." Kristoff said. "Kristoff, hang on a minute." Anna said. Then, Anna sat next to her daughter. "Well, if you don't know, that's OK! Perfectly OK!" Anna said, "Most kids don't know. I doubt even Andrew knows yet. Plus, you'll always be a princess." "A princess?" Kristie asked. "Yes." Anna replied, "I am the Princess of Arendelle and ever since I've married your daddy, he's been a prince...well, the Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle. And you, you two are royal. Andrew is a prince and you are a little princess. Someday when we're gone, you can be a queen like your aunt. Cool, right?" Kristie nodded. "Mom! Why'd you have to mention me?" Andrew said. Anna ruffled Andrew's hair. "It was for a purpose, sweetheart." she replied. "OK." Andrew said and sat next to Sven. Sven lie all over Andrew and kissed his freckled face multiple times. "Hey!" Andrew said with a chuckle, "Quit it, Sven!" He playfully pushed the reindeer away and Sven pushed him back playfully. Then, the playing turned into roughhousing. Sven and Andrew tackled each other and then ran into Anna and Kristie. "Andrew Bjorgman!" shouted Anna. "Crap." Andrew said. Kristie cried just then when Sven had accidentally kicked her. "You go straight to your room this instant!" Anna shouted. Andrew entered the snow-covered house and went up the stairs into his room. Kristie bawled, Anna rushing toward her daughter. "Kristie! Kristie! What's wrong?" Anna said, grabbing Kristie into her arms. "Sven scratched me." Kristie cried. "ANDREW, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Anna shouted. Andrew ran down the stairs and ran outside. "Y-yes, Mom?" Andrew stammered. "YOUR STUPID HORSEPLAY CAUSED YOUR SISTER TO BE KICKED BY SVEN! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?" Anna yelled. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know..." said Andrew. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!"Anna sent Andrew up to his room and attended to Kristie's wound. "KRISTOFF, YOU COULD'VE STOPPED THEM! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Anna shouted. "I don't...I didn't think that they'd bump into you guys." Kristoff said. "So? You knew that Sven had a potential chance of accidentally kicking her and you say that you didn't..." "Anna, I'm sorry I wasn't alert." Kristoff said. Anna sighed and took a couple deep breaths. "That's OK, Kristoff." she said. Then, she thought that she was too severe towards Andrew. "Andrew, please come out, sweetheart!" Anna called. "Wait, I thought I was grounded." Andrew said. "Well, I kind of made a mistake. I tended to your sister and then I forgave your father. We agreed that I was a little too extreme so I called you out so I could apologize." Kristie smiled and hugged Andrew. "I know you didn't mean to cause my ouchie on purpose." said Kristie. Then, all was well.

Chapter 3: Reindeer are Always Better Than People

The next night...

"Reindeer are better than people." Kristoff sang when he put Kristie to bed. "Sven, don't you think that's true?" Kristie sang along. "Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of 'em's bad, except you." "Your Sven voice is funny, Daddy!" said Kristie, "Is that really how he would sing?" Kristoff thought about it for a moment and replied to his daughter, "I believe so." "People smell better than reindeer. Sven, don't you think I'm right?" Kristie sang. She giggled when Kristoff did Sven's voice and then sang the "goodnight" line in his voice. At that, Kristie was fast asleep. But in Andrew's room, he cuddled with a stuffed Sven that Anna had made him last night and played video games on his Xbox. "Andrew, honey, are you still up?" Anna had knocked on her son's door. "Yes, Mom." Andrew said. "Well, it's almost 8:00. You should really get taking a shower and getting ready for bed." Anna replied. Andrew shut off his Xbox and grabbed his underwear and pajamas. He then entered the bathroom of his room and hopped in the shower. After the shower, he put his underwear and pajamas on. Andrew sat on his bed, cuddling his Sven toy. He turned his Xbox back on and began to play again. Well, until 10:30. "Andrew, I can tell you're still up. It's past your bedtime, little guy!" Kristoff said. "Sorry, Dad." Andrew said, shutting off the Xbox and watching TV until he fell asleep.

The next day...

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" said Kristie, knocking on Andrew's door that morning. When he didn't answer, she decided to enter. "Wake up, Andrew! It's already 9:30!" Andrew was fast asleep so she climbed up on his bed and removed the covers. She grabbed Andrew's shirt and that is what woke him up. "Kristie?" Andrew said. He looked at the hand that grabbed his pajama shirt. "You slept too late." Kristie said. Andrew looked at the clock. "Darn it! You're right!" Andrew said, getting his regular clothes out of his dresser. He started to take off his pajama shirt and grabbed onto his pajama pants. "You might want to get out now." said Andrew, "I'm changing my pants." Kristie held onto Andrew and caused his pants to automatically come down. "Darn it, Kristie!" said Andrew. But, anyway, they were supposed to come down. He was putting regular pants on. Embarrassed, Andrew sent his sister out of his room and shut the door. He put on his pants and then walked out. There, he was tackled by Sven. "Hey, buddy!" said Andrew, petting the reindeer's head. Kristie was already downstairs and eating what Anna had whipped up for breakfast. Andrew then rode down the stairs on Sven. _Reindeer are always better than people._ He thought. But, he was cautious enough this time. He didn't let it get to the point when he hurt Kristie by accident. _She is still 5_ , He thought, _And I'm 13_.

Chapter 4: For the First Time in My Life

The next day was Kristie's birthday and Andrew wanted to let her see something special. Who cared if she was 6 now? She couldn't enjoy the epicness of zip-lining?

That morning, Andrew was up early and went to his sister's room. "Happy birthday." he whispered, "You want to go somewhere cool?" Kristie's eyes widened. "Yes!" she said. "Well, what if I took you zip-lining?" Andrew said. "What's that?" Kristie asked her brother. "You'll see." said Andrew. "Is it scary?" Kristie asked. "Heck no!" Andrew exclaimed, "It's freaking awesome!" "I think we should tell Mommy and Daddy." Kristie said. "No, it'll be OK. They know exactly where we're..." "And where do you two think you're heading?" Kristoff said. Kristoff and Anna were standing in front of the two kids. "Just taking her um...to like, the bounce house for her birthday." Andrew lied. "That sounds like fun!" Anna squealed, "She'll love that!" She smiled at Andrew. "Can we come too?" Andrew was unsure. "Um...I actually planned it for the two of us, you know?" Anna frowned. "OK." She said. Then he turned to Kristie. "We got approval from Mom and Dad! We can go!" Andrew exclaimed, "Woohoo!" Andrew knew just the place but Anna and Kristoff wouldn't let them out of Arendelle. So, they went to the nearest zip-line. "Here's how this goes." said Andrew. He got up on the power lines and grabbed onto the bar. Zooming through the sky, it finally came to Kristie's turn. "I don't want to do that." she cried. "No, no, no. You don't understand." said Andrew, "It's fun! Here, I'll take you!" He grabbed ahold of his sister and they zoomed together. During that time, Kristie cried and cried. She cried so loud that Anna and Kristoff knew where they were. "Kristie, you're no fun." said Andrew. He smiled and got on the zip-line again. "Sweet!" he exclaimed as he went across the line, "This is AWESOME!" Anna and Kristoff appeared at the place where they were. "YOU LIED TO ME!" Anna shouted, when Andrew jumped off. "Andrew, why did you lie to us?" Kristoff said with his arms crossed. "I wanted to take her to the zip-line of Arendelle." said Andrew, "And I knew that you guys wouldn't allow it so I said that I was taking her somewhere that was kid appropriate. I'm sorry. I should've told you guys." "We are very ashamed of you, Andrew." Kristoff said. "NOT JUST ASHAMED!" Anna shouted, coming up to her son, "YOU'RE 13! 13, ANDREW! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T DO SOMETHING THAT IS BEYOND STUPID! WHAT YOU DID WAS ABSOLUTELY DIM-WITTED!" "Mom...I thought she might like it." Andrew said, "Zip-lining is fun if you give it a try." "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, ANDREW!? SHE'S 6 YEARS OLD! IT WILL TAKE LOTS OF TIME FOR HER TO MATURE TO YOUR LEVEL! YOU ARE NOW FORBIDDEN TO EVEN SET FOOT IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER AGAIN! YOU NEED TO GROW UP, YOU'RE NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! I AM JUST...UGH!" "Anna, wait." Kristoff said. Anna grabbed Kristie and Andrew followed. When they got home, Andrew was sent up to his room. Kristie stayed downstairs with Anna and Kristoff. "I just can't believe how stupid teenagers can be." Anna said, "What a terrible time to be in." "Anna, you remember when we used to be teenagers right?" Kristoff said. "What does that have to do with anything!?" Anna said, picking up the couch pillow and hitting Kristoff with it. "You're pretty feisty now, Anna. How 'bout we calm down?" Kristoff said. "This is calm!" she said, picking up the pillow again. "Anna, I mean taking deep breaths." Kristoff said, "I'm pretty sure Andrew didn't...teenagers do stupid things. It's just part of being a teenager." "Easy for you to say! I was raised in a castle. Everything was so strict and if we acted that way, we'd get spanked big time. We are royalty, Kristoff. I can't..." Anna started to cry. Kristoff put his arm around Anna and let her cry in his arms. "Anna, don't cry." Kristoff said. Andrew sat up on his bed, clutching onto his Sven. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was so stupid and dumb and couldn't do anything right. And now he was forbidden from his sister for the rest of his life. That was just very very very very very terrible and heartbreaking. He just had to fix it-and he was certain the right way this time.

Chapter 5: Making Things Right

Andrew knew that he wasn't supposed to come out of his room but just hearing his mother cry, he just had to come out and see what was the matter. Andrew was sorry and swore that he'd never do that again. He was better than that now. He ran downstairs and sat on the couch. "Mom!" Andrew cried. He put his arm also over Anna and sighed. "Mom, I'm sorry. It was very stupid of me. I didn't mean to make you cry. Honestly." said Andrew. "I know." Anna said, "Honey, can you get me a tissue?" Andrew got up and went to get his mother a couple tissues. "Thank you, honey." said Anna, wiping her tears. She hugged Andrew and Kristoff. "I love you." she said.

Chapter 6: The Playdate With Alaska Frost

Ding dong! It was Saturday, two days after Kristie's 6th birthday. Anna ran to answer the door. At the door was Elsa and her daughter, Alaska. Olaf was there too. "Sorry we didn't come earlier." said Elsa, "Alaska really wanted to play with the kids too. Jack and I tried to arrange a time and you know, we couldn't really decide. Suddenly, we came to this." Anna smiled. "She looks so cute! How old is she now?" Elsa smiled at her sister. "Alaska is 4 years old now. Two years younger than your little Kristie." Elsa said, touching Alaska's sweet little head. "Hey, Alaska!" Andrew said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

THE END


End file.
